


Werewolves, Incubi, and Dragons! Oh my!

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Just a Fluff ridden Fic, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: Where misunderstandings and demons can lead you...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> A birthday gift I wrote for [Syriala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala) a while ago. I hope you lot enjoy it too! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> (If the Italian needs to be fixed let me know.)

Sam orders his regular coffee while he waits for the wonder that is his babbling boyfriend Tony.

While waiting he stares disapprovingly at the hot barista making his order. His werewolf senses tell him that Bucky smells strongly of smoke. Sam hates it when hot men ruin their lungs with smoking. 

Tony appears at his side suddenly, as his incubus is often wont to do, and smiles smugly at his disapproving face. Tony nuzzles into Bucky's shoulder and croons, "My my, Caro Mio why such a lovely frown for our favorite barista hmmm?"

"Your favorite." Sam says with a little growl upset with the blush he can feel dusting his cheeks. By Tony's increasing smile he can feel the heat of them too. 

They have this argument often enough that Tony doesn't bat an eyelash at the snarling in his tone. 

Tony insists that they both have the crush on the same wonderful man and that they should snatch their prize up before someone else gets the same idea. Sam insists that he has no such crush, okay, he does not date smokers. 

Tony knows this, so Sam has no clue why he's pushing so hard. Well, it might be the way he chews out the barista about his bad smoking habits and the way he stares at those beautiful blue eyes with rage and concern. 

Tony knows him too well his next words prove it, "Our favorite, Cuore Mio or do you mean to tell me you didn't give him one of your, "take better care of yourself you ingrate" lectures while you ordered hmm?" 

Sam turns his face away from Tony's nuzzling smugness, but doesn't miss the triumphant smile in his boyfriends eyes. 

With that Tony leaves Sam to his brooding and approaches the counter with his usual wooing swagger and Sam can't help but watch.

He watches a blush climb on to Bucky's alabaster cheeks as Tony begins crooning at their shared prey, "Potrei guardarti tutto il giorno, Tesoro Mio. Sono abbagliato da te." 

Sam feels the blood rush to his cheeks yet again as his love woos their mate, because Tony speaking Italian (his mothers language, something sacred to him) to their favorite person makes his blood sing for the moon.

He hates when Tony proves his denial futile. As Tony orders his morning brew he can hear Tony's oldest and truest argument ring in his head. 

"Riddle me this then Caro, if you don't want him why have you let me woo him in Italian when you know exactly what I am saying to him, hmm, Cuore mio?"

Sam had denied knowing what Tony was talking about, but the proof is evident in the joy he feels watching Tony work his magic. Watching the magic work on their mate is a heady feeling. 

Tony doesn't even have to use his natural lure to get their shared preys attention. Which says everything. 

Sam watches as Tony takes both their coffees from Bucky's' hands, caressing the flesh and metal both expertly. Then he hears in a soft whisper, "I am not sure your boyfriend appreciates the way you flirt with me." He sees Tony's manic grin and he knows whats going to happen before it does. He braces himself.

"Oh no, Tesoro Mio, don't take his morning scolding to heart, he's just worried about the health of your lungs. Smoking cigarettes is bad for your health after all. He very much enjoys watching me flirt with our crush." The way Tony says it has Sam on edge.

He says it like he knows something they both don't.

Bucky is blushing full fire now but what he says surprises Sam, but from the looks of it doesn't surprise Tony, "He thinks I smoke cigarettes?" 

"Yes. He smells the tantalizing smoke on your person and he worries." Tony is wearing his devils grin like he knows he's saying something particularly funny.

Bucky smiles this time, "So he's not being a bigot?"

"No, Tesoro, and our interest has been genuine."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell him?" Bucky says eyes narrowed at Tony now.

"I love seeing him all riled, protective and fighting his denial, I couldn't help myself." Tony says teeth gleaming, eyes riveted on Sam now.

Bucky laughs low and amused. Sam feels himself blush again. Bucky comes out from behind the counter and Tony follows close behind him as the man approaches Sam.

"I smell like smoke, because I am a dragon," Bucky says softly. Then he does something that makes Sam's heartbeat double and blows smoke out of his mouth. Up close he can see the silver scales around his temple and the way his eyes go to slits. 

Sam growls out, "Tony, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Tony laughs as he wraps his arms around their dragons waist (hands free of coffee having left it at the counter) and stares over his shoulder at Sam, "Because then you'd come up with some other reason why we couldn't date him, Caro Mio, and this way he can crush your denial for you." 

Sam huffs indignantly. He wants to stay angry, but he knows Tony only wants the best for them. 

Sam can see Bucky is blushing bright now and his breathing is harsh. Sam knows it's because Tony's touch is making it hard to focus, or maybe just making him hard.

"Tony, careful," Sam says gently reminding his boyfriend to stop drowning their prey in lust. He wraps his arms around Bucky from the front and runs his hands lovingly over Tony's. 

Tony's own cheeks light up in embarrassment as he reels in the lust, "Sorry, Tesoro, just got a little excited."

Bucky lets out a startled laugh and relaxes in both of their arms, enjoying the sensation of being surrounded by the men who he now knows have been wooing him for weeks.

Sam gathers his courage, leans in to kiss Bucky's cheek and then asks, "So Hot Stuff, be our boyfriend?"

Bucky smiles at him charmed and whispers, "I'd love to, sweetheart." 

Tony laughs, where he's gently kissing along Bucky's neck.

Bucky shivers beneath Tony's mouth, "Sugar if you keep doing that in public, I won't be able to keep myself in check."

"Yeah knock it off, that Jerk has to get back to work!" Steve shouts teasing from behind the counter.

Sam and Tony pull reluctantly away from their prey. Bucky flips Steve off affectionately and then kisses his new boyfriends both gently on their mouths. Blowing a little smoke into Tony's for all the teasing.

Tony inhales it happily, looking completely smitten. Bucky hands them their coffees warming them up a little with his magic and says, "I'll see you later loves?"

"Definitely." Sam says looking smug.

Tony smiles, "Of course we will. Ciao Tesoro Mio!"

Sam laughs as he drags his babbling boyfriend from the shop, thinking that maybe all smokers aren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Translations (feel free to correct me if I am wrong):  
> Caro Mio: My Dear.  
> Cuore Mio: My Heart.  
> Potrei guardarti tutto il giorno, Tesoro Mio.: I could look at you all day, my treasure.  
> Sono abbagliato da te.: I am dazzled by you.  
> Tesoro Mio: My Treasure.  
> Ciao: Hello/Goodbye (In this case goodbye.)


End file.
